


Litany of the Tormented

by Klyvel



Category: Original Work, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Potential Trigger: WARNING!!! Do Not Enter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klyvel/pseuds/Klyvel





	Litany of the Tormented

_"Help."_  
A voice came from the shadows.

 _"I'm suffocating."_  
Deep anguish breaks the calm.

 _"I wanted out."_  
The plea resonating.

 _"I want all of these to end."_  
Should I extend a hand?

 _"Take the pain away."_  
Too much suffering.

 _"Take me away."_  
Chains rattling.

 _"Have mercy."_  
Pleads the tormented soul.

 _"End it..."_  
A prayer...

 _"..now."_  
...and an answering silence.

The clock is ticking. Time is running out.


End file.
